


沉没

by Mattinovas



Category: Atonement (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinovas/pseuds/Mattinovas
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Robbie Turner/Cecilia Tallis
Kudos: 4





	沉没

罗比默默地盯着自己的手掌，“真冷。”他想。

他不知道是不是因为之前下雨了，或者是正在下雨，周围的空气有点令人不快的潮湿。寒意不断地从手掌和指尖渗入，挥之不去，甚至像是有要顺着手臂蔓延到全身的企图。大概是因为穿多了，他现在浑身发烫——他早说过这个天气不需要穿外套。两种感觉相冲突，反而让两者都更加强烈，有种怪异的难受感。

他觉得这里可能漏水了。他想甩掉手上不知道是否存在的水，可他太累了，想想还是作罢，只又把自己往阴影里缩了一点，想躲开可能漏水的地方。

他又想起为了一块碎瓷片而毫不犹豫宽衣解带，一头扎进水池里的西西莉亚。虽然知道她恐怕比自己更擅长游泳，但他站在水池边上的时候还是不由得紧张不安，比拉坏陶瓷花瓶的时候更甚。看到她从水里爬出来，冷着脸穿上外衣，抱起花瓶拿着碎片怒气冲冲地走掉，他甚至不知道自己究竟是应该为之前争吵时并不恰当的轻佻态度而感到愧疚，还是要为她安全完成那样大胆的举动而感到庆幸。

他当时不知所措，可现在他知道了。等到再见到她，他需要为他曾经那点冒失莽撞的热情和不成熟而道歉。他是如此想马上见到西西莉亚，最亲爱的西西莉亚。可现在已经是深夜了，要等到明天，至少要天亮之后。天亮之后，他们就可以见面了。

可他太冷了，无法入睡使得这个夜晚无比漫长。

水里很冷。

或许是因为在水底，水面上的光和声音都透不到这么深的地方的缘故，周围非常暗、非常安静。水面上下仿佛分隔开了两个世界，之前那些谈话、争吵和尖叫声都被隔绝在另外一个世界，而这里只有她一个人享受着片刻的安宁。

西西莉亚有些不太想回到水面上去。

水里寒冷又阴沉，外面那点橘黄色的光也被滤得只剩几分冷色，成了底下的一点点马上就隐没在黑暗里的水光。她回过头去，看向外面。发尾顺着水流飘起来挡住了大部分视线，还有几缕差点要碰到眼睛。水有点浑浊，她不太睁得开眼，只能眯着眼看外面。从发丝的缝隙之间还能看见一点光。橘黄色的光，被水扭曲得看不出本来的形状，就像是破碎地铺在水面上一样。

她的脖子有点发痛，于是她努力地想转过身去，但是在水里任何的动作都总是特别艰难，她花了很大的力气才转过来。然后她的手传来一阵刺痛，伴随着一股可能来自于想象中的血腥味——她的手里攥着一块硬质的、光滑的、棱角分明的东西，可能是陶瓷一类的东西。她也不太记得为什么会有这样一块东西。

在水里待得太久，她开始有点缺氧，脑袋有些不清醒了。她的视野范围内开始变得更暗，外面的光正在消失，而她正在被黑暗包围。或许她沉得太深、在水里待得太久了，她迷迷糊糊地意识到自己需要回到水面上去。

罗比还在外面等她。

他会穿上他最好的西装，带着艳红的玫瑰和他同样炙热的爱情。

而她决定，再次见到他的时候，要毫不犹豫地拥抱他，亲吻他。不管旁人怎么看怎么说，她要再亲吻她的恋人一百回，一千回，再一个千百回。（注1）

直到他们都忘却总共多少回。（注2）

夜里太冷了，罗比露在被子外面的手和脸都冻僵了，连胸口都冷得像冰，冻得发疼。他老是睡不安稳，在半梦半醒间还能听到风声和海浪声。

他不止一次在脑海中描摹过，在西西莉亚所说的他们的未来里那间靠海的房子里，也应该是这样的，能听到风浪声，嗅到来自海的潮湿气息。那里该会比这儿要亮得多，洒满了金色的阳光，没有硝烟也没有战船，只有一片看不到头的蓝色大海，阳光照在上面就像是铺满了流动的碎金一样，晃得眼睛发疼。

故事应该在那里延续，而不是这个充满了他妈的硝烟和废墟的鬼地方。他们将会在那里继续相爱，结婚，延续他们的故事，一同度过剩下的人生。没有耻辱，没有怨恨。

他知道天亮之后他就能回去了。他们将在夕阳下拥吻，就像他在地下室里看见的那部在灰扑扑的墙壁上放映的电影里那对男女主人公一样，仿佛要吻到地老天荒，永远都不再分开。

想到这里，他在恍惚中感觉胸口的位置有点暖。他费劲地摸索着，从那儿的口袋里掏出了一沓仔细捆好的信，最上面还是那张印着海边的房子的照片。

他就那么迷迷糊糊地看着，黑白的照片仿佛慢慢浮现出了颜色，还带着刷痕的白色墙壁，蓝色的窗框，赭红色的屋顶，绿色的草地和灌木丛，橘色的阳光——照片里的一切都变得鲜活起来。

那实在是太温暖了，让罗比感觉也变得暖和起来，冰冷的地板也不能夺走这份温暖。

他总算能睡个好觉了。

上面有一点点光透过缝隙漏进这个暗无天日的地下室里来了。当时还是初夏，日出并不算太早，但总会早过七点。

在天将要亮的时候，罗比睡着了。

她放开了手，带血的碎瓷片落在她的旁边——或许是水管爆裂的时候不知从哪里的墙壁上带下来的，隧道里的地面上到处都是这样的碎片。

橘黄色的光终于完全熄灭了，西西莉亚也沉到了水底。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1、注2：卡图卢斯《诗集》[5]，稍有改动。


End file.
